Culpable
by LeonessaBlue
Summary: Shinichi Kudo y Ran Mouri han sido mejores amigos desde que tan solo eran unos críos. Pero... ¿qué pasa cuando un día el joven recibe una llamada que cambiará todo por lo que había creído? "—Han asesinado al entrenador Yasumoto. Y la policía cree que Ran es la culpable." AU.
1. Prólogo

**Título: Culpable.**

 **Resumen: Shinichi Kudo y Ran Mouri han sido mejores amigos desde que tan solo eran unos críos. Pero... ¿qué pasa cuando un día el joven recibe una llamada que cambiará todo por lo que había creído? "—Han asesinado al entrenador Yasumoto. Y la policía cree que Ran es la culpable"**

 **Nota: Esta historia corresponde a un universo alterno. Toda la trama de la Organización de los Hombres de Negro no existe ni tampoco el pequeño Conan.**

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son del maravillo Gosho Aoyama, aunque la trama si está sacada de mi mente.**

* * *

 _"La razón por la que la salvé fue porque todos tenemos una persona importante a la que proteger"_

* * *

—¡Kudo!

El joven de ojos azules elevó la mirada y entre el gentío distinguió a los dos chicos saludándolo. Correspondió el saludo mientras se levantaba del lugar donde se había sentado para esperarlos y guardando el móvil con el que había estado jugueteando para hacer tiempo, vio como estos se acercaban.

—Por fin llegáis— se quejó, después de haber chocado sus manos con el chico y dado un beso a la joven.

—El tren se retrasó, no es nuestra culpa— se excusó el muchacho de ojos verdes.

—¿Y Ran? ¿No ha venido contigo? — inquirió la chica que tenía el pelo castaño recogido con un lazo mirando a su alrededor.

—Le ha surgido algo importante. Tenía que hablar algo con su entrenador o así me dijo, que no podía posponer.

—Vaya— hizo una mueca ella— La he echado de menos…

—Cuando dejéis vuestras cosas en mi casa, iremos a buscarla. Imagino que sobre una hora habrá terminado.

—Vale— cabeceó conforme. ¡Tenía muchas ganas de ver a su amiga! ¡Tenía muchas cosas que contarle!

Los tres jóvenes salieron de la estación de trenes y cogiendo el autobús, se dirigieron hacia la residencia Kudo, lugar donde se quedarían durante el fin de semana. Shinichi y Heiji estaban sentados mientras conversaban entre ellos de los últimos casos que habían tenido, dando ideas, opiniones y criticas de que lo hecho. Por otro lado, Kazuha, sentada delante de ellos, miraba por la ventana poniendo en su mente los ojos en blanco. _Siempre igual, casos y más casos,_ pensaba exhausta, imaginándose a Ran a su lado riéndose por haber compartido ese mismo pensamiento.

Ambas parejas _de amigos_ , pertenecientes de Tokio y de Osaka, se habían conocido gracias a un caso en común. Bueno, más bien, ocurrió que una tarde Heiji decidió presentarse en la mansión Kudo para poner a prueba sus habilidades. Tras eso coincidieron en numerosos casos ambos detectives y con el paso del tiempo, dejando de lado las típicas redecillas entre los detectives sobre quién era mejor, se llevaban bastante bien. Es más, podría decirse que eran mejores amigos, mientras que sus respectivas mejores amigas, Ran y Kazuha, habían hecho muy buenas migas entre ellas, y a veces, se invitaban mutuamente para pasar un tiempo juntos.

Tan solo quedaban dos paradas más para que llegaran cuando el sonido del móvil de Shinichi se escuchó. Murmurando una disculpa, lo sacó de su bolsillo ante la mirada de su amigo y frunció el ceño cuando se encontró el nombre de Sonoko en su pantalla.

 _¿Qué querrá ahora?_ , chistó en su interior.

—¿Sí?

—¡Kudo! ¡Tenemos un problema! — su voz sonaba nerviosa, incluso parecía histérica.

Las alarmas sonaron en el cuerpo del detective del Este y un fuerte pensamiento monopolizó su mente: Ran. ¿Por qué, sino, lo llamaría?

—¿Qué ha pasado, Sonoko?

—Ven ahora mismo a la escuela, necesitamos tu ayuda.

—Sonoko, dime— insistió cada vez más inquieto el joven por las evasivas de ella— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Le ha pasado algo a Ran?

Durante unos segundos no obtuvo respuesta. En la lejanía le pareció oír ruido en el lugar donde estaba Sonoko mientras notaba la mirada de la pareja de Osaka clavada en él. Pero eso a él no le importaba. Su mente estaba centrada en una cosa: Ran, su Ran.

—Han asesinado al entrenador Yasumoto— respondió finalmente la muchacha con voz temblorosa— Y la policía cree que Ran es la culpable.


	2. I

Ran Mouri inspiró hondo tratando de calmar a su frenético corazón.

A su alrededor había mucha gente. Demasiadas personas.

Andaban por ahí, murmuraban entre ellas... y la miraban. La miraban fijamente y ella percibía el tono de acusación y gravedad que le taladraba la cabeza.

Sentía como sus ojos picaban por las lágrimas que se contenían por salir. Pero ella no lloraría. No recaería. Esperaría. Sí, lo esperaría. Porque sabía que él vendría. Él vendría a salvarla, estaba segura. Desde pequeña había sido así, y no por ello eso iba a cambiar.

Shinichi vendría y la salvaría.

Tan solo tenía que esperarlo.

Y lo haría, aunque fueran cien malditos años.

—Ran Mouri— escuchó una voz impersonal llamándola— el inspector desea hablar con usted.

·

—¡Alto ahí! ¡No puede pasar!

Shinichi juró por la bajo mientras fulminaba con la mirada al agente que se encontraba cortándole el paso hacia el gimnasio del instituto. A su alrededor un gran número se encontraban amontonados contra la cinta de la policía que cortaba el paso. Oía lo que estaban susurrando entre ellos y cada vez que escuchaba el nombre de Ran en el aire sentía una presión en su pecho. ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

—Déjeme pasar, soy Shinichi Kudo— espetó mirando fijamente al oficial.

Este lo miró de igual manera, entre aburrido y cansado.

—Y yo Takeo Fujima, chaval, ¿qué me cuentas?— se burló.

Era nuevo. No sabía que el joven había ayudando incontable de veces a la policía.

Necesitaba a Megure, a Takagi, a Sato, a cualquiera que lo conociera y lo dejara pasar. Necesitaba estar al lado de su Ran.

El detective del Este apretó los dientes y observó a su alrededor deseando encontrar alguna cara conocida desesperadamente.

—Tranquilo, Kudo— murmuró Heiji tras él, dándole ánimo— Ella estará bien. Y esperándote.

Sí, claro que sabía eso, y ahora él no podía ir a ayudarla por un idiota que no le dejaba pasar.

—¡Kudo!

Rápidamente se giró cuando escuchó como lo llamaban y descubrió a Sonoko que había levantado un brazo para que fuera fácilmente visible. Haciéndole una señal a sus amigos de Osaka, salió de la muchedumbre y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la joven castaña.

—¿Dónde está Ran?— inquirió nada más llegó a su lado.

Vio como los ojos de ella se aguaban y una horrible sensación se ciñó sobre el detective.

—No lo sé. No me dejan pasar— musitó sacudiendo la cabeza— Había quedado con ella para devolverle una cosa antes de que me fuera de viaje, pero cuando llegué ya estaban las cosas así. No la he visto y nada más me enteré de lo que murmuraba la gente, te llamé.

—A nosotros tampoco nos dejan pasar— habló Kazuha preocupada por como estaría en esos momentos su amiga.

—¿Tampoco?

—Es uno nuevo— chistó Shinichi llevando su mirada hacia el edificio— No me conocen.

—Podrías llamar al Inspector Megure, ¿no? Dile que te dé permiso— dijo Heiji.

Sonoko se mordió el labio inferior.

—Llegué a oír que esta vez el Inspector Megure no estaba aquí. Tenía un caso de no se qué y ha venido un sustituto.

Shinichi no se arrancó los pelos de puro milagro. El destino parecía encontrarse en contra de él, poniéndole un obstáculo tras otro para que no pudiera llegar a su Ran. Inspiró profundamente para tranquilizarse un poco y así dejar que su mente trabajara. Tenía que centrarse y no dejarse llevar por las emociones. Cabeza fría.

Por lo menos debería de intentar llamar a Megure, contarle lo ocurrido y así al menos tener una oportunidad para que le diera un permiso. Ya se le ocurriría algo, además Megure le debía demasiado, después de todos los casos que había resuelto cuando la policía no sabía cómo obrar.

—Lo llamaré igualmente— terminó decidiendo.

Kazuha observó a Shinichi alejarse junto con Heiji para hacer la llamada mientras ella se quedaba junto a Sonoko. Podía notar perfectamente la preocupación en cada poro de la piel del detective, en sus gestos, en su mirada. No importaba cuantas veces le dijera a la karateca que el detective la quería, ella no le creería.

—Siento no haber podido presentarme— oyó como le decía la castaña, amiga de los chicos de Tokio— Es que con esto que ha ocurrido...

Kazuha sonrió, comprensible.

—No te preocupes, te entiendo. Yo soy Kazuha Toyama— le tendió una mano— Él es Heiji Hattori.

—Sonoko Suzuki— le correspondió el saludo con una tenue sonrisa— ¿Vosotros sois los chicos de Osaka? Ran me ha hablado mucho de ustedes.

—Sí— asintió— Hemos venido este fin de semana de visita.

No hubo tiempo a que la conversación se extendiese más. De pronto, las chicas vieron a Kudo caminar hacia su dirección con paso decidido con el móvil aún en la oreja. Pasó de largo y se volvió internar en el mogollón.

—Vamos— les apuró Heiji caminando tras el chico de Tokio.

·

—Nombre completo.

—Ran Mouri.

—Edad.

—Diecisiete años.

—Lugar de nacimiento.

—Tokio.

La muchacha vio al hombre frente de él asentir mientras apuntaba una tras otra las contestaciones que ella iba dando. Se encontraba en el vestidor del gimnasio, ella sentada en un banco de allí con la espalda apoyada en las taquillas y rodeada del inspector y cuatro policías.

 _Parece como si me estuvieran controlando_ , susurró una pequeña voz en su mente.

—Dime, entonces, ahora, lo que estabas haciendo en el momento del asesinato.

Ran tuvo que controlar las lágrimas que querían salir cuando recordó el alegre y jovial rostro de su entrenador de karate desde que empezó a practicarlo. Le tenía mucho cariño ya que fue él uno de los principales pilares que habían hecho que se convirtiera en las finalista de las competiciones nacional. Él fue el primero que creyó en ella...

Y ahora estaba...

—Estaba en este mismo lugar, dándome una ducha.

—¿Sola?

Ella cabeceó y aún sin mirarlos, percibió como los policías se miraban entre ellos.

Una parte de su cabeza, la que no estaba intentando asimilar lo que había ocurrido en la última hora, cuestionó quienes eran esos hombres. Había asistido a algunos asesinatos por la gran _pericia_ de Shinichi de encontrarse en los sitios en los momentos _oportunos_ , además de que su padre había sido un antiguo policía. ¿Por qué no habían acudido, entonces, como siempre, el Inspector Megure y los demás?

Realmente se sentiría muchísimo mejor tener que declarar con ellos, que la conocían y sabían cómo era, no con un completo desconocido que no hacía más que mirarla con ojos críticos y preparado por si en cualquier momento ella se fuera a levantar y sacar una pistola de cualquier lugar invisible.

No, en realidad, lo único que necesitaba en esos momentos era tener a Shinichi a su lado. Él sabría qué hacer. Él la ayudaría.

—Señorita Mouri, antes de hablar con usted, lo hemos hecho con los otros dos implicados— expresó el Inspector Kawato lentamente. Su labio superior se frunció y el bigote, bastante parecido al de Kogoro Mouri, se movió graciosamente— Y sus declaraciones de los hechos han coincididos en decir que estaban los dos charlando junto a la víctima segundos antes de que él se dirigiera hacia los vestuarios, lugar donde se encontraba usted.

En un primer momento, Ran se sintió confusa y muy perdida. ¿Qué era lo que estaba intentando decir el Inspector? ¿Por qué la estaba mirando como todos los demás policías? ¿Qué ocurría? Sin embargo, lentamente, el significado de aquellas palabras fue penetrando en su mente, haciéndose hueco en sus recovecos. Y de pronto unas ganas de vomitar la inundaron.

 _¿Estaba acusándola de asesina?_

—¡Señor!— un oficial entró en el lugar, apartando por un momento la mirada de los presentes en la sala.

Pero la muchacha ni si quiera lo notó. Su mente ahora mismo era un amasijo de pensamientos perdidos e incoherentes.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Un joven ha pedido paso a la escena del crimen.

—¿Qué tontería es esa? ¿Y para eso me molestas?— espetó el Inspector Kawato.

—Eh, bueno... Tiene al Inspector Megure al teléfono...

—¡Ran!

La mencionada, como si hubiera sido accionada por un interruptor, se levantó cuando oyó la voz llamándola. _Su voz._

Callando a los presentes, una persona entró en el vestuario, empujando de malas maneras al oficial que estaba dando explicaciones. De una mirada barrió el lugar y sintió como su corazón dejaba de latir en un segundo que pareció infinito cuando sus ojos se conectaron con los de ella. Estaba ahí. Por fin.

—Shinichi...

No pensó. Simplemente su cuerpo se movió solo y cuando se quiso dar cuenta la tenía entre sus brazos. En su lugar. Donde ella pertenecía. La apretó fuertemente contra él y en el momento que ella escondía su carita en el hueco de cuello, sus lágrimas empaparon la camiseta. Pero a él no le importaba. En esos momentos tenía lo más importante de su vida en sus manos y no dejaría que nada le pasaría. Él la protegería.

La oyó sollozar y aferrarse a la su ropa con desesperación.

—Shinichi... Ayúdame...

—Shhhh...— susurró en su oído, con el corazón roto en mil pedazos por la súplica— No te preocupes, ya estoy aquí. No te pasará nada.

Aún con la joven en sus brazos, sintió la mirada del Inspector y se fijó en él. Lo estaba observando y en sus ojos se podía apreciar el desdén. Se parecería mucho a Kogoro si no fuera por los veinte kilos de más que tenía en el cuerpo.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Y quién te ha dejado entrar, muchacho?— espetó el Inspector Kawato.

—Venimos en nombre del Inspector Megure— se escuchó la voz de Heiji en el lugar. Este se encontraba en la puerta de los vestidos con una postura despreocupada. La visera de su gorra le impedían ver sus ojos pero sí se podía apreciar el amago de sonrisa en sus labios— Soy Heiji Hattori, detective adolescente.

— _¿Detective?_ — se burló el hombre—Oficial, llévese a estos niños ahora mismos. No deben estar en este lugar, y que sea la última vez que pase.

—Pero señor...

—¡Ahora!— ordenó firmemente. El oficial respingó y terminó asintiendo rápidamente— Jovencito, suelte ahora a la sospechosa. Tenemos que seguir nuestro trabajo.

Shinichi sintió como la chica se estremecía y sacudía levemente la cabeza, aún sin separarse de él. Apretó el abrazo, dejándole claro que no dejaría que le pasara nada y la oyó suspirar.

—Señor, no pienso moverme de este sitio. Y mi amigo tampoco.

El Inspector Kawato los miró y su ceño se frunció de forma pronunciada.

—¿Quieres ser arrestado por obstrucción a la autoridad?— inquirió seriamente.

Shinichi clavó su mirada en el chico de Osaka, el cual captó el mensaje y levantando el teléfono que había tenido todo el tiempo en la mano, se acercó al hombre. Este lo miró como si lo que iba a entregarle era en realidad una bomba a punto de explotar.

—Póngase, desean hablar con usted.

—¿Quién es?

—El Inspector Megure.

Durante unos pocos segundos, el hombre no se movió, mirando fijamente al chico. Él le sonrió jovial y en el fondo burlón. Le encantaba bajarle los humos a los policías que se creían mejor que ellos, por el simple hecho de ser mayores. Shinichi, por otro lado, contuvo la respiración mientras frotaba con suavidad la espalda de la muchacha, la cual lentamente había ido tranquilizándose.

—Trae eso— terminó por decir. Lanzándole una mala mirada al chico de Osaka, cogió el aparato de sus manos y después de hacerle una señal a sus agentes, salió del lugar, perdiéndose su voz— Inspector Kawato, dígame.

Shinichi suspiró aliviado ya que sabía que ese hombre finalmente entraría en razones. Magure lo convencería, estaba seguro. Ahora lo único que tenía que pensar era en la chica que se aferraba a él.

—¿Estás mejor?— le susurró suavemente.

Ran asintió.

—Por fin estás aquí. Sabía que vendrías.

La seguridad y convicción con la que la chica dijo esas palabras consiguió que el estómago del detective cosquilleara y su corazón aumentara de velocidad. Ella creía en él. Y él no la decepcionaría.

—Claro que sí.

—¿Cómo estás, Ran?— se metió en la conversación Heiji, aunque tarde se dio cuenta de su error.

El aura de confidencialidad que los rodeaba explotó y la pareja se separó, sin embargo, no lo hizo totalmente. Él seguía rodeándola por los hombros para darle su máximo apoyo y ella se seguía sosteniendo en él. Sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas y el detective de Osaka tuvo que esconder una sonrisa que pugnaba por salir. No era el momento.

—No muy bien, como te has dado cuenta— hizo una mueca la castaña— Por cierto, ¿y Kazuha?— inquirió cuando se dio cuenta de su ausencia.

—Está afuera, con esa amiga ricachona tuya. Suerte que pudimos colarnos nosotros antes.

—Tenemos que centrarnos— habló, entonces, Shinichi con voz grave. Notaba las miradas de los policías clavada en ellos, en especial en su Ran, y su larga lista de casos en los que se había visto involucrado le habían hecho darse cuenta del significado: _la veían como la asesina_ — Ran, necesito que me cuentes _todo_ lo que ha pasado.

—Sí— se colocó Heiji bien la gorra, con el brillo de un desafío en su mirada verde.

La muchacha asintió, notando su cuerpo estremecerse, pero no tuvo tiempo a abrir la boca. En ese momento, el Inspector Kawato entró echando humo por las orejas. Sin embargo, cuando miró a ambos chicos, de pronto, una sonrisa se expandió en sus labios.

Shinichi apretó los labios. No le gustaba nada ese hombre, ni esa sonrisa.

—Muy bien, chicos, todo está arreglado. Me han hablado de ustedes y sé quiénes sois— espetó pagado de sí mismo.

Levantó una de sus manos y haciendo un gesto, sus hombres lo entendieron. Antes de que el detective del Este tuviera tiempo a procesarlo, habían arrancado a Ran de sus brazos y uno de ellos en esos momentos estaba esposando sus manos a la espalda.

Ella se retorció y su gemido de dolor por la brusquedad en los movimientos de los hombros se le clavó en el corazón de Shinichi.

—Lástima que ya no os necesitemos. Hemos encontrado al culpable y yo mismo me aseguraré que sea juzgado como se merece— sonrió triunfal al final de su frase. Él no era como ese idiota de Megure que necesitara la ayuda de un adolescente. Era mejor y lo iba a demostrar.

—¡¿Qué?!— chilló la joven— ¡Soy inocente! ¡Yo no lo maté!— lloró.

—¡Soltadla!— exclamó Shinichi dando un paso hacia dente.

 _No, no, no, no podía ser. Ella no era la culpable. Lo sabía. Jamás mataría a nadie. Ella era muy dulce, compresible y amable, ¿es que nadie se daba cuenta de ellos? ¿Es que ellos no notaban el terrible error que estaban cometiendo?_

—Las pruebas apuntas hacia ellas. Es la única que pudo hacerlo.

Ran sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente. Miró al chico y en sus ojos él captó todo el miedo y la angustia que destilaban. Su corazón se rompió aún más si era posible y sintió como su alma se le escapaba del cuerpo.

Se prometió que la cuidaría. Su cuerpo _tenía_ que moverse.

—¡Ella es inocente!— pudo encontrar su voz, mirando ahora al hombre— Ella no lo ha matado.

—Y nosotros podemos demostrarlo— afirmó Heiji a su lado.

El Inspector Kawato los miró alternativamente.

—¿De verdad?

—Denos un tiempo y le prometo que le traeremos al verdadero asesino— asintió el moreno.

—¿De verdad os creéis tan listos?— replicó el hombre.

Ellos dos no contestaron y Shinichi volvió a mirar a la muchacha. Esta vez su mirada había cambiado. Aún estaba asustada, pero ahora un pequeño brillo de esperanza y confianza había aparecido en sus pupilas. Ella sonrió (un pequeño pero hermoso amago) y el mundo desapareció para el detective.

 _Maldita sea, no sé que será de mi si a ella le pasara algo._

—Muy bien— acabó aceptando el hombre— Os doy dos horas. Si es dos horas no habéis encontrado al verdadero asesino, me llevaré a esta joven a comisaría con el delito de asesinado. Mientras, permanecerá aquí encerrada.

A la vez, ambos detectives soltaron todo el aire que habían estado conteniendo y sin alterar sus expresiones, aceptaron el trato. Dos horas era muchísimo mejor que nada.

—Será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar cuanto antes— habló Heiji— No te preocupes, Ran, lo conseguiremos. Sabes que no se nos escapa nada— le guiñó un ojo cómplice.

La joven apreció sus palabras y ánimo con una pequeña sonrisa y después se giró al otro muchacho. Sintió como su corazón aumentaba de velocidad.

—Espérame Ran, volveré a por ti.

—Creo en ti.


	3. II

—¿Lo has conseguido?

Heiji, llegando a donde estaba él, asintió.

—Ha costado, pero tras una charla me dejaron que Kazuha la acompañara.

—Bien— cabeceó con el semblante serio— Seguro que así estará mucho más tranquila.

—Entonces... ¿qué tenemos hasta ahora?— inquirió Heiji mientras su mirada se desplazaba hacia el lugar donde se encontraban las otras dos personas que habían estado en el gimnasio en el momento del asesinato. Estaban sentados en las gradas, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos— ¿Qué has podido averiguar?

Shinichi, apoyado en la pared al otro extremo de la sala, descruzó un momento los brazos para apuntar a uno de ellos.

—La rubia se llama Asa Otoya. Estudió hace unos seis años en esta misma escuela y también estuvo bajo formación del entrenador Kawato. Él, Sawa Hinata, por otro lado, va a otra escuela no muy lejos de aquí, sin embargo, el señor Kawato siempre fue un amigo de su familia y es por lo que está aquí.

—Así que dos alumnos, ¿no?

—Recuerdo que Ran me ha hablado de él— intentó por todos los medios que su mente no se perdiera en los temas a los cual realmente deseaba ir— Siempre me decía que le daba mucha pena el chico.

—¿Y eso? — comentó Heiji mirando al muchacho en cuestión. Tenía una fuerte complexión y parecía tener un cuerpo muy trabajado.

—Ahí donde lo ves, odia todo esto. Según me dice, prefiere un buen lienzo a tener que estar "dando golpes" como él lo define. A pesar de todo, su familia lo obliga a practicarlo y él no puede más que obedecer.

—¿Odio a lo que hace? ¿Eso es lo que puede haberlo motivado?

El detective del Este murmuró algo inteligible para su compañero.

—Odia al profesor. Ese hombre lo lleva al límite en los entrenamientos y competiciones y, aun así, como he podido ver en algunas competiciones a las que he asistido, no es ni la mitad de bueno que Ran.

—Mmmm— murmuró Heiji pensativo. Odio, despecho, desprecio... eran unos buenos motivos para querer matar a alguien, y eso era algo de lo que él sabía de lo que hablaba— ¿Y ella? Si ya no es una alumna, ¿que hacía aquí?

—Viene muy a menudo. Ran también la menciona alguna que otra vez. El entrenador siempre se refería a ella como una de las mejores alumnas que había tenido en su vida, tanto que incluso llegó a quedar segunda en una competición internacional. Ran y ella se llevan bien y a veces el entrenador la invitaba para que practicaran juntas.

—Vaya… increíble— comentó para sí el chico de Osaka, aunque la palabra _segunda_ centelleó en su mente por un momento— ¿Y tú has hablado personalmente con ellos? Es decir, antes de que todo esto.

—No— tardó un poco en contestar y Heiji tampoco le insistió. Sabía que su amigo lo estaba pasando mal y debía costarle mucho concentrarse.

—Pues bien, ahora es un buen momento para hacerlo, ¿no? Vamos.

Y se encaminó hacia las gradas, con Shinichi justo detrás de él.

A pocos pasos para llegar, al parecer alertada por el ruido de las pisadas, la joven Asa levantó la mirada empañada por las lágrimas y mirando al detective del Este, se levantó para dirigirse hacia él.

La sorpresa cruzó por las facciones de Shinichi aunque rápidamente la escondió, mostrando ese rostro indiferente con el que enfrentaba a los casos. Debía mostrarse sereno y abierto a cualquier posible pista. Uno de los dos podía ser el asesino.

Y debía descubrirlo en menos de dos horas.

Sentía como el tiempo se le escurría como granos de arenas en la palma de la mano.

—¿Sabes algo de Ran? — fue lo primero que preguntó una vez que llegó a su altura. Sus ojos chocolate brillaban, dándole un tono cálido.

Ante la simple mención, el rostro de él se ensombreció e ignorando la punzada en el pecho, se limitó a asentir.

—Yo no quería… cuando me preguntaron esos policías yo no sabía que ella…—calló y fue entonces cuando señaló a dos policías que al parecer estaban custodiando a los _sospechosos_ en la puerta del gimnasio— Esos de ahí me han dicho que ya tienen al culpable. ¿Significa eso que…?

—Otoya, si tú y yo estamos aquí, ¿qué crees? — la cortó de muy malas formas Sawa Hinata sin levantarse ni alzar la mirada.

—La policía se equivoca— se metió Heiji— Y eso es lo que venimos a demostrar.

—¿Qué estás insinuando, estúpido? — espetó Hinata, ahora sí, irguiéndose y con de dos zancadas plantándose a pocos metros del moreno.

—Yo no insinúo nada— frunció el ceño— Simplemente afirmo.

—Pero nosotr… yo no he hecho nada— murmuró Otaya en un murmullo cogiendo un mechón de su cabello con nerviosismo— Estuve todo el tiempo con Hinata. Estábamos hablando de la próxima competición…

—Esto es una estupidez. ¡Yo no he hecho nada y no me van a retener por ello! — exclamó Hinata irritado— Yo no soy el asesino, ya lo han encontrado, ¿no? ¡Déjenos marcharnos a casa en paz, entonces!

—Lo veo un poco alterado, Hinata— la voz de Shinichi sonó fría y cortante como si de un mismo cuchillo se tratase. Estaba necesitando en esos momentos de todo su autocontrol para no tirársele encima y lo único que lo ayudaba era el pensar que Ran lo necesitaba y no sería de gran ayuda meterse en algún lío después de lo que le había costado estar allí. Tuvo que inspirar profundo varias veces para tranquilizarse— Si tan inocente dice ser, ¿qué más le importará otras preguntitas más? No tiene nada que esconder, ¿no?

Comprobó por el rabio del ojo a su amigo sonreír orgulloso por él.

Sin embargo, él estaba más interesado en las reacciones de esas dos personas enfrente suya.

¿Quién era el culpable? ¿Quién de los dos?

¿La preocupada Asa Otoya? ¿O el enfurecido Sawa Hinata?

Las agujas seguían moviéndose y no tenía tiempo que perder…

·

—Tranquila, así, respira…

Ran Mouri escuchó la voz de su amiga y tal y como ella le instruía el oxígeno viajaba dentro y fuera de sus pulmones.

Debía reconocer que los cálidos abrazos de Kazuha rodeándola la reconfortaban muchísimo, haciéndola sentir como si las cosas no estuvieran totalmente perdidas. Sabía que Shinichi no dejaría que le pasara nada, pero la compañía de la castaña conseguía alejar un poco a la garra que se escondía en su pecho amenazando con dejarla sin respiración.

—Ya verás cómo todo se solucionará, Ran— con las manos frotó los brazos de la karateca para hacerla entrar en calor. Su piel estaba alarmantemente pálida— Heiji y Shinichi podrán con ello.

Fue entonces cuando unas risas resonaron por todo el vestuario. Ran sintió como sus vellos se ponían de punta y el abrazo de su amiga se apretó. La chica de Osaka fulminó con la mirada a la figura que guardaba la puerta.

—Deja de hacerte la tonta, jovencita. Esas lágrimas de cocodrilo no consiguieron engañarme y vuestras palabras de ahora mucho menos.

—¡El único estúpido aquí es usted! — saltó Kazuha contra él con rabia— ¡Ran no es la culpable y ellos dos podrán demostrarlo!

Ran se estremeció y deseó hacerse cada vez más pequeña hasta desaparecer.

—Todas las pruebas y declaraciones apuntan a una sola persona— el inspector Kowato curvó sus labios y Kazuha quiso darle un golpe para que se callara mientras Ran tenía deseos de vomitar— No sé que es lo que te traes entre mano, pero eso es algo temporal— clavó su mirada en la _culpable_ — Tan solo necesitaré dos horas, las mismas dos horas en las que esos dos muchachos están haciendo el tonto, y te desenmascararé. Pronto serás mía y se hará justicia.

Y dedicándoles una última mirada, el Inspector Kowato salió del lugar cerrando tras de sí con un fuerte portazo. El sonido retumbó en la sala.

Durante un primer instante, ninguna de las chicas se movió. Se habían quedado paralizadas y cada una de las palabras no dejaban de repetírsele en la cabeza a la karateca.

Sus músculos no reaccionaban, sus extremidades habían dejado de responder y un dolor punzante atravesaba su cabeza.

 _Pronto serás mía y se hará justicia… Pronto serás mía y se hará justicia… Pronto serás mía y se hará justicia…_

De pronto, Ran boqueó. No podía respirar.

No había oxígeno.

Alguien se había llevado todo el aire del lugar y ella se estaba ahogando.

—¡Ran!

¿Iba a morir? ¿Moriría ahogada?

 _¿O encarcelada?_

¿Qué era peor? ¿Qué final sería más horrible?

¿Qué sería de ella?

El Inspector Kowato sonaba muy seguro y creía firmemente que ella era la culpable. ¡Ella! ¡Asesina! _¡Asesina!_ ¿Cómo podían pensar que ella había matado, y encima a ese hombre tan bueno?

Lo único que había obtenido de él no era otra cosa que sonrisas, palabras de ánimo y fuerza. Desde muy joven que se apuntó en el club, él creyó en ella y siempre supo que llegaría muy lejos.

Y el tan solo pensar que ya no volvería a verlo...

—¡Oye, Ran!

Ese hombre tenía la certeza de que había sido ella. Y pensaba hacerla hablar _de algo que no había hecho_ por todos los medios posibles. ¿Terminaría en prisión? ¿Cuántos años de condena le echarían?

¿Cómo acabaría todo?

—¡RAN!

Como si hubiera caído de golpe en un lago de agua helada, Ran parpadeó mientras empezaba a tomar conciencia de su alrededor. Sentía su rostro húmedo y su pecho aún seguía trabajando en la ardua tarea de respirar.

Delante de ella, acuclillada, Kazuha la miraba con el dolor y la preocupación brillando en sus orbes esmeraldas.

—Ran, por favor, vuelve. Estás a punto de tener un ataque de nervios— se inclinó hacia ella y sostuvo su rostro con delicadeza, limpiando (o haciendo el intento de) las lágrimas— Escúchame, amiga, no va a pasar nada. Ignora las palabras de ese hombre. Él no sabe nada. Él no conoce a Heiji y Shinichi. Él no sabe de lo que son capaz. Pero tú si...

—Shinichi...

—Sí, Ran, él te ayudará. Hará todo lo que esté en su mano y más. Lo sabes. Tan solo tienes que confiar en él.

El silencio se instaló en la habitación. Ran, aun jadeante, observaba a Kazuha aunque su mente se encontraba a muchos kilómetros de allí. Exactamente en un muchacho de pelo moreno de ojos azules.

 _Sí, tengo que confiar en él,_ murmuró una voz en su cabeza, _él siempre me ha ayudado. Él no dejará que me hagan nada._

—Shinichi…

Las lágrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos y Kazuha, impotente y desesperada, lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla. Con fuerza y ternura, haciéndole ver que ella no estaba sola. Que, si se llevaban a su amiga, ella iría detrás, que si la esposaban, ella intentaría romper las cadenas.

Ran Mouri era inocente.

 _Por favor, no tardéis mucho…,_ rogó Kazuha al cielo.

·

—Tan solo le quedan treinta y cinco minutos, joven— oyó una voz detrás de él y el tinte de burla impregnado en ella hizo arder su sangre.

No se movió para mirarlo, pero si tuvo que apretar fuertemente sus manos en puños pues estas picaban por el deseo de darle un buen golpe a ese _inspector_ de pacotilla.

En cambio, con gran fuerza de voluntad, su mente volvió de nuevo a trabajar, ignorando completamente su presencia.

No necesitaba interrupciones.

Ya había hablado Otoya e Hinata y tenía que reconocer que ambos tenían una coartada _creíble_ para el momento en el que ocurrió el asesinato.

Según le dijeron, el entrenador se había enterado de una nueva competición y esta no solo abarcaba para los estudiantes de preparatoria, dando así una excusa para la presencia de Otoya. Y como lo había hecho tarde, había tenido que convocar una reunión de improvisto con las tres personas (Asa Otoya, Sawa Hinata y Ran Mouri) a las que quería llevar a competir. Los había convocado para las 5 y Ran, habitual en ella, había sido la primera en llegar seguida por Otoya, Hinata y, por último, el entrenador Yasumoto.

Después de eso, en el gimnasio los cuatro habían estado hablando sobre la noticia durante una media hora más o menos y llena de entusiasmo fue Otoya la que propuso que practicaran un poco. Y así fue como pasaron unas dos horas, calentando, luchando entre ellos y corrigiendo sus errores.

Sobre las 8 (hora en la que Shinichi esperaba en la estación de trenes a la pareja de Osaka) Ran había dicho que tenía que ir a cambiarse (con una muda que siempre dejaba en la taquilla para casos como esos) y había dejado a los tres restantes charlando en el gimnasio mientras ella se dirigía a los vestidores. _Dejándola fuera de escena._

Pasaron 5 minutos antes de que el entrenador Yasumoto se disculpara diciendo que había quedado y marchándose hacia los vestuarios masculinos.

— _El entrenador nunca ha estado casado— informó Otoya— Lo he conocido con varias novias, pero ninguna duró más de un año. Como él decía, era un alma libre. Así por la hora que era, y siendo viernes, imagino que iría a verse con una de sus novias, aunque no nos especificó nada cuando le preguntamos._

— _Yo tampoco sabía nada de eso— había añadido Hinata encogiéndose de hombros, haciendo alusión a la amistad entre su familia y él._

Después de que el entrenador Yasumoto se marchara, ellos dos se quedaron hablando entre ellos siguiendo la conversación que anteriormente habían llevado hasta que… _no sabría decirte bien, si seis minutos o así después_ (según Hinata) se escuchó un golpe contra las taquillas, como si algo hubiera chocado fuertemente contra ellas.

— _Nos sorprendimos cuando oímos el ruido— continuó hablando Hinata frunciendo el ceño— Rápidamente nos dirigimos hacia el lugar y cuando cruzamos el pasillo la puerta estaba abierta y justo en ella se encontraba… Mouri paralizada— Shinichi sintió como su corazón sangraba en ese momento— Estaba arrodillada junto al cuerpo del entrenador con el rostro mortalmente pálido… ambos— especificó haciendo una mueca— Alertada por nuestra llegada, Mouri se giró y mirándonos nos dijo que el entrenador no respiraba._

— _Apenas tuve conciencia de que había cogido el teléfono para llamar a la ambulancia… y a la policía— había tomado la palabra la chica—Mouri no se separó del cuerpo del entrenador hasta que los auxiliares la obligaron para llevarse el cuerpo. Fue entonces cuando llegó el inspector y nos separó para interrogarnos a cada uno. Desde entonces… no hemos vuelto a ver a Mouri._

Tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no correr en ese momento hacia Ran, estrecharla entre sus brazos y no dejarla ir nunca más. Su pobre Ran, lo mal que lo tendría que haber pasado… Y encima había sido a una persona que conocía y admiraba.

—¿No crees que deberías de tirar ya la toalla?

—Nunca— espetó secamente e hizo sus piernas moverse, sin mirarlo pues pensaba que el tono púrpura pegaba con su rostro— Le haré ver la estupidez que está cometiendo y cuando todo acabe, hablaré con su superior. Esta actitud no dejaré que salga impune.

Oh, claro que sí. Después de todo lo que estaba haciendo sufrir a Ran, él lo pagaría. Cada segundo que había pasado.

El inspector Kowato sonrió y arqueó una ceja, sin tomar en serio ninguna de las palabras dichas por un adolescente _enamorado_. Honestamente, estaba dejando que pasara todo eso porque le divertía y disfrutaría del rostro del joven cuando descubriera que todo había sido para nada.

La culpable era Ran Mouri y el hombre sabía que cuando uno caía en las redes del amor, el sentido común y la lógica se desplazaba a un segundo plano. Como diría uno de sus detectives literarios favorito: Cuando todo aquello que es imposible ha sido eliminado, lo que quede, por muy improbable que parezca, es la verdad. Y poniendo como imposible a dos sospechosos con coartada, lo único que quedaba, por muy improbable que le pareciera al adolescente, era esa jovencita.

Su caso estaba resuelto. ¡Ja, qué fácil había sido!

—Adelante, entonces— comentó el inspector haciéndose a un lado hacia el pasillo donde en un lateral se encontraba la escena del crimen (vestuario de hombres) y en el otro su culpable (vestuario de mujeres) — Veremos como termina todo esto.

Y prosiguiendo su marcha, las comisuras del hombre se izaron igual de satisfecho que un león que había encontrado a su presa.


	4. III

_Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac…_

Un silencio pesado se había instalado en la sala y Ran sentía que se ahogaba en él.

Estaban todos en el lugar: ella, Otoya, Hinata, dos policías custodiándolos, el inspector Kawato y su querida Kazuha como apoyo.

Tan solo faltaban los chicos.

Y solamente quedaban tres minutos para que terminaran el tiempo dado por el inspector para que le dieran el nombre del verdadero sospechoso.

Ran expulsó el aire de sus pulmones, trémula, y sus ojos se escaparon hacia las dos figuras que estaban sentados junto a ella. Uno de ellos había sido. Uno de ellos la estaba dejando cargar con el muerto, _literalmente._

Tanto Otoya como Hinata podían ser la mano ejecutora del asesinato y declarándola a ella culpable, se habían callado. Era ella la que tenía un pie en los tribunales. Era ella la que tenía una posibilidad de entrar en la cárcel.

Y todo por uno de ellos.

Sintió sus ojos humedecerse, pero ya no era por la autocompasión de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, sino que una profunda rabia la estaba inundando.

A Asa Otoya la había conocido desde el principio. La había considerado una fuerte rival y la respetaba muchísimo. Mientras que Sawa Hinata, a pesar de haber entrado en el club tiempo después que ella, le había caído bien. Sabía de su odio y obligación hacia ello, pero no por eso no se habían divertido y picado practicando.

Jamás pensó que llegaría a estar en una situación como esa.

—Oficial— la voz del inspector retumbó en la sala— Avise de que vayan preparando el coche policial.

—¡¿Qué?! — exclamó Kazuha levantándose y colocándose frente a la karateca.

El inspector Kawato se encogió de hombros levemente y les lanzó una mirada indiferente.

—El tiempo dado ha expirado. Y los jóvenes no han aparecido. Por fin han tenido una lección de modestia y avergonzados no han sido capaces de presentarse— soltó una carcajada que consiguió poner los vellos de puntas a Ran y Kazuha— Espósenla.

Ran sintió como su cuerpo se entumecía mientras que la mente se le quedaba en blanco.

 _No, imposible… Shinichi… Shinichi tenía venir…_

—Pero esp-esp…— apenas podía pronunciar palabra alguna.

Uno de los agentes consiguió apartar a Kazuha de un manotazo, la cual aturdida como estaba por los que estaba ocurriendo, apenas mantuvo resistencia. Chocó con uno de los bancos y si no fuera porque Hinata consiguió cogerla, habría caído al suelo.

—¡Kazuha!

No pudo hacer mucho. De pronto, dos hombres se habían acercado a ella y le sostenían las muñecas. Un _clic_ resonó en la habitación.

No podía mover las manos.

Su estómago se retorció y quiso vomitar.

La estaban _arrestando._

Estaba ocurriendo.

—¡No! ¡Yo no he sido!— retorció la manos, intentando soltarlas. Tan solo consiguió que heridas se abrieran en las extremidades y su rostro se contrajo por una mueca de dolor.

—¡Ran!

—¡Cogedla a ella también!— ordenó— Señorita, si no se tranquiliza tendré que arrestarla también por alterar el orden y desacato a la autoridad.

—¡Me da igual! ¡Usted se está equivocando! ¡Ella no es una asesina!

—Kazuha...— murmuró la castaña admirando la fuerza y valentía de su amiga. Parpadeó varias veces intentando que las lágrimas no se escaparan—Kazuha, por favor, déjalo.

—¡Pero, Ran, ellos se están equivocando! ¡No pueden hacerte esto!

—Tranquila— la alentó con un nudo en la garganta— Se están equivocando pero se solucionará. Hablaré con Megure, él sabrá que hacer.

No quería pensarlo, ni si quiera imaginarlo, pero una profunda sensación de abandono y desasosiego estaba expandiéndose dentro de ella mientras pensaba en que Shinichi no estaba allí.

¿Qué le habría pasado? ¿Por qué no había llegado? ¿Es que... iba a dejarla?

 _¡No, no puede ser!,_ se reprochó a si misma por sus pensamientos, _¡seguro que todo tiene una explicación! ¡Shinichi jamás te dejará abandonada!_

—Vamos, saquémosla de aquí. Alguien dormirá esta noche y unas pocas más entre rejas.

·

—¿Qué? ¿Algo?

Heiji sacudió la cabeza, pesaroso.

El detective del Este tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no gritar de puro nervio y frustración.

—Tranquilo, amigo. Tan solo nos piden dos minutos más.

—¡No tenemos dos minutos, Heiji, ¿no lo entiendes?! ¡Ya es la hora!— exclamó dándole un golpe a la pared más cercana a ella. Los agentes de su alrededor los miraron curiosos— ¡Nos jugamos todo a ese resultado y sino es no es lo que esperamos habré fallado a Ran!

¿Qué mierda de pesadilla era esa que estaba viviendo?

Siempre había sido conocido por el temple y cabeza fría que había tenido a la hora de enfrentarse a los casos de mayores dificultad de todo Japón. Ahora, sin embargo, era un saco de nervios andante después de haber hecho todo lo que podía y lo único que quedaba era esperar.

Llevándose una mano a la cabeza para apartar a un molesto mechón de sus ojos, miró su reloj de pulsera y sintió como perdía las fuerzas en sus piernas viendo el segundero moverse inexorablemente.

 _Había pasado ya un minuto._

No podía esperar más. Su Ran lo necesitaba.

No importaba que no tuviera nada con lo que apoyarse, él mismo se plantaría frente a ella para que no se la llevaran. No dejaría jamás que le pasara algo.

Además, siempre se había hecho valer con su intuición y su sentido de la observación. Sabía ya quién era el asesino y cómo lo había hecho, tan solo necesitaba las pruebas que corroboraran su hipótesis (la realidad) pues estaba seguro que ese inspector no se conformaría con cualquier cosa.

Ahora...

—Heiji, quédate aquí y nada más estén los resultados ven con ellos— se apresuró a decirle al detectives del Oste y sin esperar a que contestara, echó a correr— ¡Cuento contigo!

—¡No te preocupes!— contestó este a voz de grito.

Ahora... _debía estar con ella._

·

Nunca se imaginó en esa situación.

Ni es sus mas retorcidos pensamientos, ni en sus más profundas pesadillas, llegó a pensar que ella, Ran Mouri, hija de un ex policía y de una importante abogada, saldría esposa de su instituto con el titulo de asesina colgando de ella.

Tan solo unos pasos la separaban de la puerta y al otro lado podía oír el murmullo y las voces de los curiosos que se habían congregado al otro lado de la franja policial. ¿Qué pensarían al verla a ella salir? ¿Y si había allí algún conocido? Algunos de sus compañeros de clases, con los que se cruzaban por los pasillos, a los que saludaba cuando llegaba...

 _¿Cómo la mirarían a partir de ahora?_

La joven apretó sus labios en una firme linea, conteniendo con todas sus ganas las lágrimas que querían escaparse. No. No lloraría. Eso la haría sentir culpable de algo que no la concernía.

Ella no había hecho nada, ella estaba libre de culpa, lo sabía, y hallaría la manera de hacérselo ver al mundo.

 _Shinichi...,_ musitó una pequeña voz en su mente. Sintió un fuerte tirón en el pecho y como el aire dejaba de acudir a sus pulmones. Notaba el sentimiento de soledad y traición querer conquistarla, pero ella hacia cuanto podía para alejarlo.

Shinichi no la había abandonado. Jamás haría eso. Él no.

Todo tenía una explicación.

Él la ayudaría.

Ran inspiró hondo, intentando calmarse, y por el rabillo del ojo miró al inspector Kawato, que caminaba junto a ella con una amplia sonrisa. Parecía satisfecho con los acontecimientos.

 _Ni si quiera había hecho investigaciones, tan solo se ha aferrado a mi y se ha obcecado. ¿Cómo podía ser un inspector de policía?,_ chistó para ella.

De pronto una inmensas ganas de desfigurar esa horrible sonrisa aparecieron en ella. ¿Cuán a gusto se quedaría si le daba una de sus patadas?

En realidad, se sentiría más tranquila, razonó, pero sería algo momentáneo. Sería en ese instante cuando no habría ninguna defensa contra ella por haber agredido a un miembro de la policía, aunque este se lo mereciera.

Suspiró.

Uno de los oficiales llegó a la altura de la puerta y cogió el pomo de esta para abrirla. Ran notó su corazón martilleando fuertemente en el pecho.

 _Había llegado la hora._

—Abra— ordenó el inspector— Deseo acabar con esto cuanto antes.

Hizo el amago, pero el oficial no pudo hacer lo mandado. O, más bien, no le dejaron hacer.

De pronto, de un certero golpe la puerta se abrió y esta chocó contra él.

Oyendo de fondo las maldiciones del policía, Ran apenas reparó en ello. Su pecho, de pronto hinchado de orgullo y alivio, se movió cuando ella sollozó. Las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo salieron sin cuartel y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

La figura que jadeaba en el marco de la puerta se la hacía terriblemente hermosa, como un ángel caído vengador. Y el deseo de correr hacia él, sentir sus brazos rodeándolo y saber que siempre estarían juntos, la inundó.

Él la miró, sus orbes azules la quemaban, y ella no pudo más que corresponderle incapaz de moverse.

Shinichi la escaneó, primero sus ojos, después su rostro y finalmente por el cuerpo. Algo en el fondo de sus pupilas llameó cuando advirtió que se encontraba esposada. Su rostro se crispó y sus manos se convirtieron en puños, sin embargo, fue algo que tan solo llegó a captar ella. En cuestión de segundo, la más absoluta tranquilidad e neutralidad afloraba de él.

Se irguió y caminó con pasos seguros y pensados, adentrándose en el gimnasio. Apenas echó una ojeada al oficial al que había golpeado sin querer y el cual lo fulminaba con la mirada. Su atención estaba en ella y en el sujeto que se encontraba a su lado. Lo miraba como un león miraría a un hormiga.

—Creía que había huido, joven— sonrió este, en cambio, ajeno totalmente a la mirada— El tiempo dado ha pasado, así que no sé que hace aquí. Ha perdido.

El detective del Este se detuvo enfrente de Ran y del inspector Kowato. Le echó un rápido vistazo a ella (en donde captó miles de sentimientos) y entonces se centró totalmente en el policía.

—Sé quién es el culpable.

El hombre arqueó una ceja.

—Y yo— rió y señaló a la karateca— Ella.

La mencionada se estremeció, cosa que no fue ignorada por el joven, el cual dio dos pasos más hacia el inspector en una clara actitud intimidante. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

—Le repito que _sé_ quien es la culpable.

Ran oyó el sonido de pasos acercándose y por un segundo apartó la mirada del detective para encontrarse con algunos policías, Kazuha, Asa Otoya y Sawa Hinata observando todo con confusión. La mirada de las amigas se encontraron y un brillo de esperanza las animó ambas.

—Bueno, basta ya— gruñó Kawato, de pronto, sin ningún rastro de buen humor— Apártese ahora mismo de mi camino. La policía tiene cosas que hacer.

Shinichi se movió, pero no para hacer lo que le habían mandado, sino que se acercó a su amiga de la infancia y con una infinita delicadeza le cogió las muñecas y las alzó, buscando alguna posible marca o herida por las esposas de metal.

Ran lo dejó hacer, con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho. El cálido tacto de sus manos era como un bálsamo para ella, un lugar tranquilo y seguro, donde se sentía como en casa. Él la hacía sentirse así.

El lugar estaba en silencio, tan solo cortado por el sonido de la calle, pero para la joven nada tenía sentido. Su alrededor había desaparecido y ahora lo único en lo que se centraba era en la mano que rodaba sus muñecas con ternura y la otra que había subido a su rostro para apartar un mechón rebelde de su rostro. Las miradas se encontraron y en sus pupilas Ran encontró la más absoluta certeza de lo que su corazón le había chillado tanto tiempo.

Shinichi la quería. Shinichi la necesitaba. Shinichi siempre estaría para ella.

Shinichi la amaba.

Ran le sonrió, las lágrimas deslizándose por su mejillas silenciosamente e intentó que él viera lo mismo en ella. Lo mucho que lo quería, lo mucho que lo amaba, lo mucho que lo necesitaba, lo mucho que deseaba permanecer junto a él...

Algo centelleó en la mirada de él, y Ran no supo si había servido.

—Heiji, amigo mío, ¿cómo ha ido la cosa?— habló, entonces, sin moverse.

Empezando a tener conciencia de su alrededor, Ran oyó la risa del mencionado.

—Todo correcto, compañero. Adelante, lúcete como tu sabes.

Shinichi rió entre dientes, como si le hubieran contado un buen chiste. Fue entonces cuando el rostro de él se inclinó y Ran jadeó cuando sintió los labios de él descansado sobre la frente de esta, mandando millones de descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo.

—Muy bien— afirmó cuando se separó de ella. Dio un paso hacia atrás, y aunque en ningún momento quitó la mano de muñecas, sí usó la otra para señalar al inspector— Sea usted, entonces, ahora que podemos aclarar las cosas, el que interrogue.

—¿Yo? ¿Qué dices?— frunció el ceño irritado. El juego de ese niño lo sacaba de quicio. Sus padres deberían haberle enseñado bien el respeto a los mayores.

—¿Por qué no le pregunta aquí y ahora al culpable?— ladeó la cabeza, perezosamente— Vamos, pregúntele como ha hecho para pasar desapercibido, como consiguió asesinar a la victima y hacer que otra persona cargara con sus delitos.

—Pero...— empezó a decir entre dientes.

Shinichi lo ignoró. En realidad ese hombre no le importaba lo más mínimo, tan solo quería restregarle en su cara lo estúpido que había sido. Ahora toda su ira y enfado estaba centrado en la persona que había ardido todo esto, a quien había puesto a Ran en esta situación.

Nadie se metía con su chica y salía airoso de ello.

—Vamos, cuéntenos, señorita Asa Otoya, ¿cómo lo ha hecho?

* * *

 **Nota 1: Para los que esperaban un caso increíble, con sus intrigas y resoluciones brillantes, siento si os he decepcionado. Desde un principio hice esta historia centrándome en la relación entre ellos dos, así que preferí pasar de puntillas en el tema del asesinado antes que hacer una chapuza que destrozara la historia. Eso ya lo dejo libre para la imaginación de cada uno.**

 **Nota 2: Mil años después, actualicé, y debo decir que finalmente he acabado la historia. Así que dentro de poco subiré el último capítulo. ¡Siento muchísimo la espera y muchas gracias a los que habéis decido continuar con mi aventura!**


	5. IV

—Toma.

Ran le sonrió levemente y cogió la taza llena de humeante té que le tendía su amiga. Vio la intención que tenía de sentarse y recogió las piernas para hacerle hueco en el sofá. Kazuha suspiró, apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo.

—¿Qué hora es?— preguntó la morena dándole un sorbo a la bebida. Quemaba un poco, pero era aguantable. Además estaba muy rico.

—Pasada las doce— respondió la castaña, cerrando momentáneamente los ojos. Se sentía muy cansada. El día de hoy, con todo el estrés, había sido muy duro y parecía que tuviera una losa de cien kilos sobre sus hombros.

—Mmmm.

Ran sabía que debería estar como ella o incluso peor, puesto que ella había sido la protagonista de toda la locura de la tarde, pero realmente nunca se había sentido tan despierta a como estaba en ese momento. Si en ese momento echaba a correr, sabía que pasarían horas antes de que se detuviera con un mínimo de cansancio.

Y es que su cabeza en estos momentos se encontraba a miles kilómetros de allí. Exactamente en un joven, actualmente en la comisaría de policía, ultimando los detalles de lo ocurrido. Asegurándose de que _ellos_ (el inspector Kowato y Asa Otoya) no quedaran impune. Protegiéndola y cuidándola como siempre había hecho.

Su pecho se calentaba cuando recordaba la mirada que le echó en el momento en el que le dijo volviera a casa, que él se ocuparía de todo. Y como, a pesar de sus protestas, consiguió salirse con la suya. Simplemente con mirarla fijamente a los ojos, su mente se obnubilaba y le era imposible pensar con claridad.

Así que allí estaba ella. Anhelando el momento en el que él volvería para correr hacia él, tirarse a sus brazos y decirle todo lo que su corazón chillaba.

—Al final se ha estropeado este día— musitó la morena, en un intento de alejar sus pensamientos de allí, porque cuanto más lo pensaba, más nerviosa se ponía por la tardanza— Habíamos pensado ir de compras y ya ves...

Kazuha parpadeó, mostrando sus orbes verdes y sonrió tenuemente.

—Aún tenemos dos días completos, Ran, no pienses así— le recordó dulcemente— Mañana nos iremos todo el día por ahí y nos compraremos un montón de cosas.

Una emoción parecida a la felicidad floreció en el pecho de la karateca, algo que, aunque hacía poco, era como si hubieran pasado siglos sin sentirlo. Sin embargo, sabía nada estaría bien por completo hasta que volviera a verlo.

—Y después podemos ir al cine.

—Claro— asintió entusiasmada la chica de Osaka— Hay una nueva película que llevo tiempo antojada de ver...

Y las dos empezaron a charlar. Aunque los temas eran banales y eso conseguía despejar un poco la cabeza de la karateca, una parte de su cabeza (y estaba segura que a Kazuha le pasaba lo mismo) no dejaba de pensar en los chicos que aún no llegaban. Sabían que tardarían, que había muchos trámites y papeleos por hacer, pero eso no quitaba la ansiedad de volver a verlos.

El péndulo del reloj de cuco de la mansión Kudo era como un arrullo para las chicas. Las manecillas se movían, imparables, mientras el tiempo pasaba.

Charlaron y esperaron, con una sonrisa en los labios, pero el corazón en un puño.

Esperaron, esperaron... tanto, que en algún momento se quedaron dormidas en el mismo sofá, cada una con un par de ojos diferentes (azules y verdes) en el fondo de su memoria como últimos pensamientos.

 _Oscuridad._

 _Silencio._

 _No podía respirar. Por más que mis pulmones intentaban hacer su trabajo, era como si no hubiera suficiente aire en la habitación._

 _¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué me habían encerrado?_

 _Lágrimas surcaban mis mejillas, pero yo apenas reparaba en ellas. Lo único que quería era salir de este lugar. Algo en mi lo gritaba, lo clamaba con desesperación._

 _Golpeaba una impenetrable pared, una y otra vez, hasta el punto que empecé a sentir sangre en mis nudillos, sin embargo, yo no podía parar. No importaba ni la sangre ni el dolor. Mi cuerpo se movía solo, como un autómata, y este decía que no podía quedarme aquí._

 _Yo no debería estar aquí._

— _¡No, no, no!— sollozaba— ¡Ayuda, por favor! ¡Que alguien me ayude! ¡Sáquenme de aquí!_

 _Pero nadie venía y yo seguía aquí, en la penumbra, sola, encerrada._

— _¡NO! ¡Shinichi! ¡Shinichi, ¿dónde estás?! ¡Te necesito!_

 _Grité y grité, hasta que sentí como las cuerdas vocales se me rompían, hasta que noté como se me desgarraba la garganta. Pero no me detuve, porque sabía, que si lo hacía, si sucumbía a la oscuridad, algo muy malo vendría a mi._

— _¡Yo no he hecho nada! ¡Soltadme! ¡Shinichi! ¡SHINICHI!_

—Ran...

 _¿Qué? Había oído una voz. Lo juraba. Había escuchado a alguien llamándome, a_ él _llamándome. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no lo veía? ¿Y por qué no me había sacado ya de aquí? Lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba como nunca antes lo había hecho._

— _¿Shinichi?—susurré, mirando a todos lados, aunque no pudiera ver ni mis dedos enfrente de mi— ¿Dónde estás? Ayúdame, sácame de aquí..._

—Ran...

— _¡Shinichi!— mi voz se rompió._

 _De pronto, un fuerte estruendo se oyó a mi alrededor. Mis vellos se pusieron de punta y entonces algo empezó a empujarme hacia atrás._

 _Oh, no. Oh, no. La pared se estaba moviendo. La habitación se estaba estrechando. ¡Iba a morir aplastada!_

— _No, no, no, no— susurré presa del pánico, caminando de espaldas._

 _No sabía como podía hacerlo pues mis piernas temblorosas apenas podían sostenerme. Sin embargo, supe que no había nada que hacer cuando mi espalda chocó contra otra superficie._

 _Oh, no..._

— _¡No quiero morir aquí! ¡No!— jadeé, incapaz aguantar de pie. Mis piernas fallaron y caí contra el suelo, apenas registrando el dolor en el trasero— ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor! ¡Shinichi, ayúdame! ¡Por favor, sálvame!_

—¡RAN!

Unos ojos se abrieron de sopetón, mientras los pulmones se inundaban de todo el aire posible. Se incorporó con tal rapidez que su cuerpo se resintió y sintió como este temblaba al igual que un cachorrito.

De pronto, unos brazos la rodearon y la karateca pegó un brinco sobresaltada, con un grito pugnando por salir de sus labios.

—¡Shhh, tranquila, Ran! ¡Soy yo!

 _¡Shinichi!_

Era él. Reconocería ese aroma y esos brazos aunque pasaran vidas de por medio.

En medio de un sollozo, la joven se aferró a él y enterrando el rostro en el hueco de su cuello, descargó todo el miedo e incertidumbre que se había anidado en su pecho. Sintió como él la abrazada de vuelta, una mano en su espalda que subía y bajaba en una tierna caricia mientras que la otra estaba enterrada en sus hebras, y lentamente fue tranquilizándose. Aunque no se separó de su cuerpo, en ese momento lo necesitaba como apoyo si no quería volver a caer en el precipicio.

—Todo ha acabado, Ran— dijo él en algún momento por encima de su cabeza— Tranquila, todo terminó.

—¿De verdad?—musitó, sin poder evitarlo.

—Te lo prometo.

Un suspiro escapó de los labios de la joven. Un silencio se instaló en el lugar, uno apacible y cómodo, que, sin embargo, estaba cargado de una emoción que conseguía poner nervioso a ambos. Sentía que _algo_ había cambiado.

—¿Qué hora es?— preguntó cuando descubrió que solo se oía el sonido de las manecillas del reloj de cuco.

—Casi las dos— respondió Shinichi.

Lentamente la karateca se separó del chico y se lo encontró vestido con la misma ropa de esta mañana, solo que con la camisa más arrugada y el pelo despeinado, resultado de las numerosas veces que seguramente se había pasado la mano por ahí. Sus ojos, dos profundas esferas azules, la miraba fijamente, como si quisiera leer lo que estuviera escondiendo en su interior.

—¿Acabas de llegar?

Cuando lo vio curvar sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa y sacudir la cabeza, sintió como su corazón aumentaba de velocidad.

—Hace un ratito. Heiji y yo os vimos tan tranquila durmiendo que decidimos no molestaros mientras nos preparábamos algo para comer. Él acaba de llevarse a Kazuha para su habitación y cuando yo iba a hacer lo mismo contigo, empezaste a murmurar cosas raras y sacudirte, así que pensé que sería mejor que te despertara— explicó con tono suave mientras pasaba un mechón de su cabello por detrás de la oreja.

—Hiciste bien— agradeció ella, notando un cosquilleo agradable en el estómago— Era una horrible pesadilla.

—¿Quieres contármela?

Ella no respondió en seguida. Tragó saliva y observando a su alrededor, descubrió que aún se encontraban en la salita, sentados en el sofá y como bien había dicho, tanto Heiji como Kazuha habían desaparecido, seguramente cada uno en sus respectivas habitación de invitados.

Respingó cuando sintió una mano rozar la suya. El corazón de ella aumentó de velocidad y desviando la mirada, se encontró con el semblante sereno del joven, aunque con un claro matiz de preocupación en el fondo de sus ojos azules. De pronto, todos los sentimientos que había estado conteniendo esa tarde, después de todo ocurrido, afloraron en ella como si de un volcán se tratase y notó como un nudo se le instalaba en la boca del estómago que no hacía más cosquillear irritablemente.

—¿Qué tal ha ido todo?— salió de sus labios, sin darse cuenta.

Lo escuchó suspirar y la extremidad que tenía libre la pasó por centésima vez en el día por su cabello. Luego, se incorporó, llevándose con él a la muchacha, la cual se movió un poco confundida. Los dedos se entrelazaron en un movimiento inconsciente y natural para ambos, como si esa fuera la forma en la que debía ser, y la joven sintió sus mejillas ruborizarse.

Creyó notar como él también lo hacía, pero tenía el rostro ladeado y un instante después caminaba hasta las escaleras que llevaba a la planta superior, por lo que no puedo fijarse bien.

Ran lo imitó y se dejó llevar, escuchando el propio latido de su corazón. Se sentía muy muy nerviosa e inquieta.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿En qué punto se encontraba ahora su relación? ¿Había sido verdad todo lo que creyó ver en ese instante?

Estaba hecha un lío, el cual se hizo aún más grande cuando descubrió hacia donde se dirigían. Era... ¡la habitación de Shinichi! El corazón de la muchacha se saltó un par de latidos.

Nunca había estado. Sabía donde se encontraba porque cuando de pequeña se quedaba en aquella casa, por la noche, cuando se despedían para dormir la habitación de Shinichi y la que siempre había sido suya se encontraba en pasillos diferentes. Y ella más de una vez se detuvo a mitad de camino, para su bochorno, y lo _espió_ tan solo un poco.

Ahora, sin embargo, Shinichi había pasado el "cruce" sin vacilar ni si quiera cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación y Ran la había atravesado antes de haber digerido lo que estaba haciendo. Tiró de su brazo una vez más y en menos de un parpadeo advirtió que la había sentado en la mullida cama del muchacho.

La sangre viajó a sus mejillas.

—Mmmm, ¿Shinichi?— murmuró desconcertada y nerviosa por las acciones del mencionado.

—Un momento— pidió, dirigiéndose al enorme ropero de la habitación. Rebuscó allí durante un instante y seguidamente le lanzó un par de prendas en las narices—Toma, ponte esto, estarás mas cómoda. Yo iré al baño de fuera, mientras, a cambiarme también.

Se giró y tan solo necesitó un vistazo para captar la mirada desconcertada y avergonzada de ella.

—Bueno— se rascó la nuca— No pretenderás dormir con ese vestido, ¿no? Y obviamente no has traído ropa de recambio.

—Uhm, gracias.

Shinichi le sonrió fugazmente y se escabulló de la habitación como si de pronto, el suelo hubiera empezado a arder.

Tuvieron en pasar un par de segundo, en donde ella intentaba aclarar sus frenéticos pensamientos, para que descubriera que era exactamente lo que le había lanzado. Una camiseta antigua de cuando jugaba al fútbol y unas bermudas.

Nada mal.

Expulsando todo el aire de sus pulmones de un tirón, rápidamente se cambió de ropa y dejando el vestido bien doblado sobre el escritorio, pues tendría que ponérselo de nuevo mañana, se encaminó hacia la enorme cama. Se sentó en el centro de esta y después de recoger las rodillas para rodearlas con los brazos, sus pupilas escanearon toda la habitación con creciente interés.

Se detuvo en el amplio armario, que había sido mal cerrado por engancharse y sobresalir la manga de una camisa, el escritorio con libros y folios amontonados sin orden alguno, el portátil que si se encontraba apagado era porque se había quedado sin batería y la estantería inundada de libros que en su mayoría, daría su brazo si no era así, se trataban de misterio y suspense.

Ah, ese estúpido amante de los misterios...

Un cosquilleo floreció en su estómago, recordando los últimos acontecimientos y escondió el rostro en sus piernas, mientras sentía el calor viajar a sus mejillas.

—¿Ran?

Confusión y precaución se filtraba a través de su voz.

Alzó la mirada encontrándose a Shinichi observándola desde la entrada con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Ella sonrió cuando lo vio sacudir la cabeza, seguramente preguntándose que estaría pasando por su mente, y se deslizó por la superficie blanda del colchón hasta apoyar su espalda contra el cabecero, aún sin extender las piernas.

¿Se sentía así más segura? ¿Menos expuesta?

Parecía que en cualquier momento su vida fuera a dar un giro de 180º. Y una parte de ella estaba aterraba ante ese pensamiento.

—¿Crees que ya es el momento para responderme?

La dulce voz de la chica retumbó en el silencio de la habitación. Esta no apartó la mirada él, quien se había sentado en el filo opuesto del colchón, y observaba las manos que descansaban entre sus rodillas como si fueran lo más interesante del universo.

O, simplemente, estaba conteniéndose para no estrechar la aparente frágil figura de la chica entre sus brazos.

—No sabes lo mucho que me ha costado contenerme durante todo este tiempo, Ran. Desde el primer momento, desde que Sonoko me llamó al móvil, desde que oí tu nombre salir de sus labios— comenzó a hablar cuando la chica creyó que no diría nada. Ella lo escuchó, expectante y casi sintiendo el corazón en la boca— Cuando todo lo del gimnasio acabó y escuché el _clic_ de las esposas de Otoya, no podrías llegar a imaginarte el profundo alivio que me inundó.

—¿Aliviado tú? ¿Por qué? ¿Tenías miedo de tu deducción?— las palabras habían escapado de su boca antes de que se hubiera dado cuenta y no supo si lo hizo para disminuir la tensión de la habitación y para ayudarla a contener sus emociones.

Sin embargo, sirvió un poco, pues una pequeña curvatura se mostró en los labios del joven y Ran notó como su corazón se saltaba un par de latidos.

—Venga, dilo, anda, solo te ha faltado eso: _"Maniático de los misterios"._ Prácticamente te lo he escuchado decir.

Ran rió suavemente.

— _Maniático de los misterios_ — le siguió la corriente en un murmullo. La mirada que obtuvo como respuesta consiguió estremecerla de los pies a la cabeza.

—Puede que siempre me haya jactado de mi inteligencia, Ran, y de mi increíble mente para resolver un caso pero...— se removió, avergonzado, pero en ningún momento apartó la mirada— cuando se trata de ti, si tú estás involucrada, todo lo demás deja de tener sentido.

La respiración de Ran se detuvo y no pudo mover ni un músculo.

¿Era verdad lo que estaba escuchando? ¿Shinichi estaba diciéndole lo que creía...?

—Desde el primer momento supe que tú no podías haber sido, yo lo sabía perfectamente— soltó una risa seca, llevándose una mano al rostro— Joder, te conozco desde que somos unos críos y que me corten un brazo si tú alguna vez llegas a matar a alguien, siendo tan buena, dulce y amable... Así que cuando Sonoko me llamó, contándome lo que había pasado, lo primero que pasó por mi mente fue que si lo que estaba pasando era especie de cámara oculta. Corrí como un loco para llegar al instituto, esperando que cuando llegara, tú estuvieras allí y me dijeras "¡sorpresa!" con una de tus hermosas sonrisas...

—Pero no pude...

Shinichi cabeceó, irguiéndose y con lentitud llegó hasta donde estaba la chica. Ran lo observó fijamente y el chico creyó ver la mirada asustada de un cervatillo en medio de la carretera. Ese pensamiento casi lo hizo sonreír.

—No, no pudiste. Y cuando vi a la policía rodeando el edificio, a la gente amontonada tras la cinta... Cuando quise pasar y no me dejaron... Durante un instante, sentí que el mundo se me caía encima— susurró suavemente e inclinándose, una de sus manos rozó la sonrosada mejilla de ella— Porque tú estabas allí dentro, necesitándome, y yo no podía ayudarte.

—Y a pesar de todo viniste— repuso ella en un hilillo de voz.

El muchacho sonrió y las arruguitas que se le formaron alrededor de los ojos le parecieron terriblemente adorables.

—¿Acaso lo dudaste?

—Ni por un segundo— sacudió la cabeza y soltando sus piernas, ella también acunó una de sus mejillas— Desde el primer momento supe que, pasara lo que pasase, tú vendrías a mi. Porque eres Shinichi, mi Shinichi.

El color acudió a sus pómulos ante sus palabras, pero no se retractó ni apartó la mirada. Shinichi sonrió, con su pecho lleno de fuegos artificiales, y giró su cuerpo de forma en que quedara un piernas en suelo y la otra rodilla en el colchón, mientras su cuerpo prácticamente estaba sobre la chica. Sus rostros estaban a un palmo de distancia, tan cerca que incluso notaban sus rápidas respiraciones.

—¿Soy tu Shinichi?— inquirió él en un murmullo.

Ran sintió su cuerpo estremecerse, pero consiguió la suficiente lucidez para asentir y pasar sus brazos por detrás de su cuello.

—Sí, mi Shinichi. Mi maniático de los misterios.

—Me gusta como suena eso, cariño, no sabes cuánto...

Y se adelantó lo suficiente para que sus labios se rozaran. En un principio fue una caricia superficial, casi diría que tímida, pero cuando ella entrelazó sus dedos con el pelo que le nacía en una nuca, algo explotó en el cuerpo de ambos jóvenes. Sus bocas bailaron en perfecta sincronía, como si hubieran sido hecha para este momento, y Shinichi adoró cada delicioso rincón de aquel lugar, su sabor, su forma de moverse...

Perfectamente podría perderse horas en eso y no le importaría lo más mínimo.

¿Por qué demonios había tardado _tanto_ en darse cuenta?

—Shinichi...

—Besas increíblemente bien— musitó él cuando tuvieron que separarse por falta de oxígeno.

La respuesta, su risa, lo hizo sentir el maldito hombre más afortunado del universo. ¿Por qué tuvo que esperar a que ocurriera este maldito suceso para darse cuenta de lo _bien_ que estaba con ella _así?_

—Se me hace tan raro escucharte decir esas...—comentó ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Los ojos azules del detective se desviaron a aquel punto que tanto le atraía y distraídamente pensó lo mucho que le gustaría ser él el que hiciera eso.

Y ahora podía hacerlo libremente.

—Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte, Mouri, porque dudo que alguna vez me canse de mi— sonrío ladinamente y con su pulgar, liberó el labio prisionero— Tú, Ran, siempre has sido y serás mi mayor misterio y como detective que soy, es mi deber descifrarte.

—Tú lo que eres es un tonto.

—Puede. Pero, ¿puedes culparme?

Y sin dejarle responder, se apropió de lo que llevaba tanto tiempo tentándole.

* * *

 **Gud nai, beibes.**

 **Llegamos al final de la historia y como comenté en el capítulo anterior, de nuevo, me disculpo por no centrarme en el "caso", para quién lo esperaba. La historia fue pensada para el desarrollo del ShinRan y ha sido en eso en lo que me he basado. En fin, espero no haberos decepcionado mucho.**

 **¡Muchas gracias a los que hayáis llegado a aquí y espero que os haya gustado!**


End file.
